Ahmad 15: Final Battle
Ahmad 15: Final battle is the first movie in Ahmad 15. Plot Ahmad and Oussama were working on an origami. Imad came in. Imad: What'sho doin? (What are you Doing) Oussama: We are working on the Last Day of School Festival. Ahmad: I always dreamt of This Day... What Could Go Wrong? Theme Song! Ahmad and Oussama are walking to school. Oussama: Finally! On 5:30 pm, the Festival Starts. Ahmad: Don't Be Too Excited! Its 7:30 am now. Its ten hours later. Oussama: We need to be consistant about everything. Meanwhile, Zs'Skayr was talking to Dr. Vicktor. Zs'Skayr: Are they gathered? Dr. Vicktor: Yes, master. Vilgax: (comes suddenly) We are going to attack today. Make the Plan Perfect! Zs'Skayr: A group of People called the Forever Knights will help do that. Vilgax: Your Minions should posses them. Zs'Skayr: No! No need to. I already have a plan! I did that before. But Ben Tennyson stopped me. However, This boy is not that Smart. Vilgax: No, he is... He is a Galvanic Humanoid. Zs'Skayr: Maybe... But his friends are good baits. Vilgax: I like your smartness! Meanwhile, Ahmad and Oussama were chosing their Outfits for the show. Oussama: I really need a magician suit. Did you find yours? Ahmad: No, If I didn't find them, I may use my clothes. Oussama: Our Magic show will be the best. (They high five). Camera shows clock: 11:30 am. Ahmad found a machine. He came closer. It was big. He transformed to Grey Matter and got in it. He saw some paper. Grey Matter (reading): The plan is to use the Mummy's Power of Crystals. Then make the werewolf machine to turn the whole humanity slaves. Cover the Sun. And Capture... Oussama Matar as bait, to kill Ahmad Saati?! What? This plan should be stopped now! (exits machine) Grey Matter switched to XLR8 and ran away. Zs'Skayr's Ship covered The Sun. Meanwhile, Oussama is tied siting on a chair in the heights. XLR8 arrived in the bottom. His Ultimatrix Timed Out. The Laser of the Mummy's crystal hit Oussama. Zs'Skayr untied Oussama. Zs'Skayr: I won't kill you! He will! (Oussama Jumps.) Ahmad punched him knocking him down and ran away. Oussama caught Ahmad and started beating him. Ahmad punched him. Oussama took Ahmad's hands. Ahmad: Oussama! I'm sure you're in there! I am Ahmad! Your Best Friend! Wake Up! Wake Up! (punched him) Oussama Became Human. Oussama: Thanks bud! Ahmad's Ultimatrix Became Green. He slammed it. Ahmad: Way Big! (punches the forever knights and Vilgax.) (switches to Heatblast and melts Vilgax Drones) Then He Became Humungousaur and killed Dr. Vicktor, the Mummy and THe Wolf. He looked at the Ghosts. He switched to Teleportal and started sending them to the Null Void. Before he sent them all, he reverted to Ahmad. Zs'Skayr came closer to Ahmad. Zs'Skayr: Finally, Ahmad Saati! I will have my revenge! Kill kim. But his people returned Humans. Zs'Skayr began to posses Ahmad. Ultimatrix: DNA Unlocked. Ahmad heard that. he slammed the Ultimatrix, and Became Benvicktor. That Made Ahmad fully possesed. He went to kill everybody. Oussama: No you Don't! (throws a rock at him). Ahmad took control destroyed the ship so The Sun is uncovered burning Zs'Skayr. And reverted to Ahmad. Azmuth arrived. Azmuth: This is Tetrax, a friend of mine. Tetrax: Ahmad, You are such a hero. I will take you to the Plumber Academy to train you for a whole year. There you could save the day better. Ahmad: Bye Everybody! Bye Ouss. (hugs Him) I am going to miss you pal. Oussama: (still huging) I really gonna miss you. (starts crying.) Ahmad entered Tetrax's ship as it flies away. THE END Characters *Ahmad *Oussama *Imad *Tetrax *Azmuth Villians *Evil Oussama *Zs'Skayr *Ectonurites *Vilgax *Vilgax's Droids *Forever Knights Aliens Used *Grey Matter *XLR8 *Heatblast *Way Big *Humungousaur *Benvicktor Trivia *This movie isn't the exact text of Final Battle pt. 1 and 2 Category:Episodes